ultimate_storyfandomcom-20200213-history
Raimon Go's Adventures Part 2
Part 2 (Kariya's in hospital) The whole raimon team where in the caravan as Mr Veteran drives towards their first destination which is Hoikaido. Aoi is looking at the list of names on the clip board and wonders why someone is missing on the bus. Then all of the sudden a boy appears on the road and the caravan and Mr Veteran puts the foot on the break but its too late the mysterious boy got hit and now is lying on the side of the road. ' '''Tenma and the rest come out and realise its one of their own team mates that was hit and it turned out to be none other then Kariya. Kariya was bleeding alot and Aoi went in the caravan and grab a blanket plus the first aid kit. Everyone starts to worry because Kariya might die from this injury he has. Aoyama says "Kantoku what are we going to do." Endou replies "We have to get him to the hospital as soon as possible if not he will die." Everyone was scared what if their team mate dies. Kirino and Tenma helped out by gently picking up Kariya using the blanket and bringing him to the front seat. Kirino was the one who was the most worried because he has a crush on the blue hair defender and is too embarassed to ask him out. The caravan arrived at the hospital and Endou coach goes inside since he knows Gouenji is working here and 5 mins later Gouenji and a group of nurse's came and put Kariya on the stretcher and head inside. Everyone in raimon went inside and waited near the theathre while Kariya was inside. ' '''Tenma was wondering how did Kariya even get out of the Caravan like that and realise the door was opened when they we in the caravan. Gouenji checked Kariya's arm since it had a bad break to it and he put his arm in a cast. He also realised he needs a blood transfusion aswell. Endou calls up Hiroto. Hiroto answers the phone "Hello Endou-kun". Endou replies back " there is a problem Hiroto, Kariya is in hospital". Hiroto was shocked of what he heard. He replied back "Is he ok and what happened." Endou replied "We arent sure yet and he was standing on the road and the Inazuma caravan tried to brake but it wasnt quick enough". Hiroto started to cry, he cant believe someone precious to him got hurt. Endou said "Dont worry Kariya is strong, he can pull through this!" Hiroto said "You're right also i'll be there soon to see him." Endou finishes his talk with Hiroto. And everyone is like "This is taking forever!" Endou said "Be patient." Everyone agreed, Tenma was with Tsurugi and is hugging him. Next minute the light goes off and Gouenji appears with some news. "Kariya is going to be fine but he needs a blood transfusion and the only person here with the same blood type is Kirino." Kirino agreed and went with Gouenji. Category:Stories Category:Kariyamasaki12 Stories Category:Adventure Category:Sports